projectxlovepotiondisasterfandomcom-20200222-history
Zu Therese "Tess" Kat
"Zu" is a human with cat features that suffers from a mental disorder, which restricts her thought processes to that of a child. Her IQ is very low because of this, she has problems with things like simple math, reading, telling time and other such things. She's normally a very happy girl, full of hope and joy. But if she runs into trouble, she often won't know what to do. If she cannot find a solution to stress-inducing or important situations, she will break down and cry. She's very sensitive. It's easy to make her happy, but she is also easily upset and quite gullible. She's always speaking and acting from her heart, she almost never lies and would never do anything to harm other people or other living creatures. It is also pretty easy to hurt her feelings this way, she takes everything seriously Zu tries more than anything to view the world from a perspective that her simple mind will never allow. =In Project X= Zu is the first, and until now, the only cameo character that is not related to the Sonic franchise in any way, actually she was added as a trade where her creator Rockcandy make a flash game with Zeta while she leaves add Zu as playable character Her last appearance was in Project X Version 4.0, since then she was removed as a playable character as Rock Candy was unable to continue sprite work due to other commitments. However she is still included as "Evil Zu" in the Arena Mode and Boss Galleries. Recently was confirmed that she will be added again as playable character, this time with new sprites made by a user called francyszz3 under the supervision of Rockcandy, but first will be released a new Evil Zu for the upcoming update and then she´ll appear as playable in the next update. Evil Zu/Lollo Zu Lollo, one of RockCandy's other characters, will summon a "Futa" Zu, initially as a shapeless blob that then takes the form of Zu. Lollo then possesses Zu and takes control. She is easily the most sadistic of the evil team counterparts, clearly having fun raping the player. Most of her grapple attacks involve some form of rough or abusive contact. Miscelanius & Random facts * While in her original design she has red boots with green heels and toes, in the game she has red boots with yellow heels and toes, this is due the fact that originally when RC made the first sprites he confused the colours as he is colourblind. * Despite don´t have nothing to do with the Sonic fan base she has some resemblance with the Princess Sarah of the Sonic OVA, such as her physical appearance and personality. Zu is actually partially inspired by Chen from the Touhou series * She´s the only playable character that her move/sprite set has changed at least two times, Zeta, Rouge and Blaze´s sprite set were changed at least one time * In dialog, Zeta is the only one that call her as "Tess" * Zu was removed in version 2.8, Zeta said in the old forum that was because she had things to discuss with Rockcandy. She appeared again in version 3.0 with a new sprite set * Her design was constantly changing due constant updates of Rockcandy's artstyle, this was reflected in the updates to her sprite set Related links: Link to her entire profile: http://www.rockcandy.se/?page=showcharacter&id=6 Category:Characters Category:Playables Category:Cameos